Oh Gods
by GoddessOfWrittenWord
Summary: Percy has just made a mistake that will change his life forever, and not for the better. He enlists his friends to help him on a quest that could easily get him turned to ashes. Will he succeed while keeping his intentions from the Gods? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic so please don't judge to harshly!!!

I don't own percy Jackson, i am not Rick Riordan.

* * *

"The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god"

Zeus's voice echoed throughout the half destroyed throne room. I looked around at a few gods faces.

Zeus, looking bored, like he could have cared less that he just offered someone immortality. Athena, smirking, she knew that if I accepted the offer, I could not be with Annabeth. Ares looked annoyingly giddy, his girlfriend Aphrodite had her lips pursed and she looked like she wanted to object, but she didn't. And my father, my father looked more proud than I had ever seen him, he seemed to glow from within.

Blame my ADHD brain, but I barely even thought about it before I spoke. "Lord and Uncle, I accept your gift."

Zeus snapped his fingers and not even a minute later a beautiful eagle swept down out of nowhere; in its claws was a small golden box. The eagle dropped the box in Zeus's lap. Zeus handed the box to my father.

He opened the box and picked up, was that—it could not be a golden apple from the Garden of Hesperides. He slipped off his throne shrinking to human size. He walked towards me and handed me the apple.

"Bite it." He said with a grin that rivaled Apollo's on his face. I bit it. It was the single most amazing thin I had ever tasted; like nectar and ambrosia mixed with my mom's blue birthday cake. I devoured the apple to its core, and I was even tempted to eat that. For a moment nothing happened, I just stood in the middle of the throne room feeling everyone's eyes burning into me. Suddenly my body seized up, lead filled my limbs, and I felt warm, too warm. I was swaying, dangerously close to passing out.

I wobbled and swayed around and ended up facing Annabeth. Her skin was blotchy and her eyes were red. My head started to swim with all the things I should've considered. Annabeth, how could I forget about her? My mother! She had Paul now but how could I leave her? Why had I been so selfish? I should have thought about this. I just made a choice that altered the way my life would be forever on a whim! I would never die, I wouldn't grow old.

Oh Gods, what have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm on Spring Break so i was able to write/add the second chapter pretty quickly. **

**Read and review please!!**

* * *

I managed not to pass out. It was quite a feat too seeing as I was in tremendous pain. My body was all heavy and uncomfortably warm. Though that pain was nothing compared to the pain in my chest, my heart felt as if it was being ripped out. I could't tell if it was from the regret or the magic freezing it so it would never die. Soon the pain surging throughout my body subsided, but the guilt did not. What had I just done?

"Now, now" said Zeus. I snapped myself out of my self-pity induced daze. "As much as I dread this part of creating a god, it is necessary. Perseus Jackson, what shall you be the patron god of?"

"I have absolutely no idea." I muttered to his gigantic toes.

"Very well does anyone have any ideas?" He scanned over the gods; they had about as much idea as me.

My father spoke first ending the awkward silence.

"Brother, no one has an idea of what my son shall have power over. Maybe we shall postpone this until another time."

"Hmm, we shall. Until then Perseus Jackson, for now you shall be like a normal demigod. There is no way to seal your immortality until we give you your powers. Now the last item of business." He looked at me and smiled, actually smiled. "Let's celebrate, shall we?"

I had been to one Olympian party before, and I thought that had been amazing. The gods must have been extremely happy to have won the war because this party made that one look like a tea party. The muses cranked up the tunes, food and drink of every kind popped up thanks to Dionysus. Half-bloods were dancing with god-lings; some minor gods were sucking up to the Olympians, apologizing for joining Kronos. Nico was in the corner with a very pretty brunette girl who I figured must be one of Aphrodite's children. None of this mattered, all I cared about was finding Annabeth; I needed to talk to her.

I found her in a corner next to Grover. Had she been crying? Her eyes were red, her face was puffy, and Grover had his arm around her, comforting her. Seeing her it hit me like a ton of bricks, I hurt her worse that any monster could ever.

Grover was the first to notice me.

"Percy!" he bleated in surprise. Annabeth looked up slowly and met my eyes. Hers were wet and empty, like storms without the power. Grover got up slowly. "I'm uh I'm going to find Juniper." He skidded away from us as fast as his hooves could carry him.

"Annabeth….."

"Percy, I know what you're going to say. You're going to say you're sorry, that everything will be fine."

"I AM sorry I really am. I was a kelp head for not considering how it would affect you." She looked at me funny when I said that. "Percy when the party is over they're going to hold council. They will decide what you are going to be the patron of and you will become immortal. You can't change it."

"Annabeth, I really didn't want to hurt you, I'd never purposefully hurt you. I'd rather go up to Zeus and risk being zapped by asking him to take it all back. "

"I'm sorry Seaweed Brian; but it doesn't matter, you've made your choice. She got up and walked away.

"Annabeth." I said morosely to her retreating back. Then I slumped against the wall defeated.

"Where there's a will there's a way," said someone next to me. I looked up and came face to face with Aphrodite. The goddess was nonchalantly leaning against the wall filing her nails. She looked up and shot me a smile that filled me with hope. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

Kind of a cliff hanger, one more chapter and some kind of a solid plot will come out

Remeber to Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

I'll keep posting as soon as possible but Spring Break is almost over so I don't know how often I can write/post. For now here's the third chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Annabeth POV

I had to get out of there. Everyone was coming up to congratulate me on a job well done then stopped and gawked when they saw I was crying. I finally reached the exit of the palace and looked around. The immortal city was in ruins, and I was going to be able to build it up again, but even that thought couldn't cheer me up. I felt betrayed, how could he leave me alone, after all, we've been through! Then there was something else too, something that I didn't want to admit, even to myself. I saw people coming and I jumped behind a bush. I started crying harder when I realized what I had been reduced too. I was hiding behind a bush crying over some kelp for brains idiot after I had helped save the world and been handed my dream. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself when I heard a voice. "Don't cry child." I looked up to see my mother standing there watching me.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I shouldn't reduce myself to this over, over him." I said and stood up, brushing off me jeans.

" I do not know matters of the heart, that is my sisters' territory. Though I am quite knowledgable in recognizing what is in front of me, and what is in front of me is love. I saw it in the way you looked when Zeus offered to make him a god." I averted my gaze, had I really looked that bad? My mother continued.

"As much as I hate him because of his father, I love you so much more and, as much as it pains me, I will put aside my personal vendettas for your sake." She smiled weakly through her grimance.

"Thank you mother, I know how hard this must be for you."

"It is hard accepting your feelings for each other, but not as hard as the decision you'll have to make soon."

"What are you talking about?" She smiled knowingly and said "You will see in due time my daughter," then she started to glow. I turned away so I wouldn't turn into ashes at the sight of her divine form. I was alone again so I sat back down. A few minutes later, I heard yelling.

"Annabeth! Annabeth where are you?" I rose from my hiding spot and in a weak voice, I asked "Percy?" He saw me and came running over. He locked eyes with me and I noticed his eyes were nervous. He started to speak, fumbling over words until he took a deep breath, and let the words just fall out of his mouth.

"I swear I wasn't thinking when I agreed to becoming a god. When Nico took me down to take a dip in the Styx, I had to think of one thing that would keep me anchored to my mortal life and I was fading, trying to think of everyone I care about; my mom, my dad, Grover. I felt myself burning away until your face came to mind, and I started to get stronger. You are the reason I left the Styx alive. I can't imagine how I could have lived without you these past few years and I... Um... I" "Yes." "I don't want to have to learn how to live without you for the next few and maybe some more after that." For the first time in a few hours, I smiled a genuine smile, which made his expression soften a little bit, then I it faltered when I remembered what was in store for his future.

"That's all fine and good but I think you'll have to start imagining. I can't live in Olympus forever with you."

"There's a way that we could be together," he said with a grin then shyly tacked on "if you want." I grabbed his face and pulled it up so he was looking into my eyes. "Oh yeah, Seaweed Brian, I want." I leaned in about to kiss him then pushed him backwards and laughed. "I want to be with you, but you're not getting off that easily." He just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine. Annabeth Chase, you are the smartest, cleverest, and most beautiful half-blood I know. Without you I'd probably have died a few times."

"A few times?" I asked innocently

"A lot of times." He grumbled. "You know it's true," I teased him.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. Am I off the hook now?" I kissed him softly and swiftly. "Does that answer you question?"

He nodded shyly and said "Lets go find Nico, Thalia and Grover we're going to need their help." He started to walk off in the direction of the palace.

I stayed behind for a minute, looking towards a statue of my mother in the distance, remembering her words.

"_Not as hard as the decision you'll have to make soon."_

I had a gut feeling that forgiving Percy or not was not the decision she warned me of.

* * *

Duh, duh, duh, Cliffhanger! haha Review to let me know how you like it. Tips/ideas are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! You asked I listened, the fourth installment of "Oh Gods". It may be a while before i can get the next chapter up since my soccer season starts tomarrow and the marking period is winding down, but i'll try my best! Also a great big shoutout to my Beta Profile reader Clarabelle Lee, thanks for all your help :)  
Now Enjoy!

* * *

Percy POV  
"Lets meet back here when we've found them." I said to Annabeth, she  
nodded and we both started to go find Nico, Thalia, and Grover. Nico wasn't  
that hard to find, he was still chatting up the daughter of Aphrodite. I  
walked over and excused us from her company. Nico was trying to get free of my  
grasp and saying, "She's a daughter of Aphrodite! What are you thinking?" I pulled him up. "I need your help, this is serious," that calmed him down. "What is it, Percy?" "We have to find a way to make Annabeth immortal."

"And how are we going to do that." "We'll ask," I said as if it was obvious.

"It's your funeral," he said back.

Annabeth POV  
I was a little bit giddy, a little bit relieved, and a lot nervous. If he went  
to Zeus and asked him to take back the gift then Zeus would get all angry and  
disintegrate him for his rudeness, even if he did just save their seats of  
power. What could his plan be that didn't involve him being reduced to  
ashes? I knew from experience that when Percy came up with a plan it was a  
good idea to go along for the ride until he was about to be killed, and then step in.  
I didn't realize how lost in my thoughts I had been until I bumped into a  
girl in a silvery outfit and spiky black hair. Thalia!  
"Hey Wise girl, watch where your going!" she joked with me, then her  
expression turned serious. "Wait, have you been crying?" I looked her in  
the eyes; I knew I could not lie to her, she would see through me in a  
instant. "Yes."  
"Over Percy?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't cry over that kelp head; it's his loss!"  
"Well that kelp head needs your help." Said Percy as he came out of no where with Nico.  
"Oh yeah? What do my two favorite cousins need help with now?" she joked.

"We need to find a way to make Annabeth immortal." My jaw dropped, he  
hadn't told me that was his plan! "Are you kidding that's your brilliant plan? Instead of just you being  
barbecued now we're going to sign me up for a roasting, this is great, this  
is just great." I could see Thalia's brain processing all of this. "I'm in; my life is  
boring right now anyway." "I'm not even in yet!" I said, trying to keep my anger at bay so we could talk about this, and by talk about this, I meant convince them they were crazy. Percy stepped forward and grabbed my hands.  
"A few minutes ago I asked you if you wanted to be with me forever, this is the only way I can think of for that to be possible since we have no way of giving back my immortality." My mother's words raced back to me 'As hard as the choice you'll have to  
make.' This was it, the choice I had to make. I looked Percy in the eyes,  
they were pleading with me, he really did want to be with me. I looked at Thalia who said, "What can it hurt!" Then I looked at Nico who smiled encouragingly. "Okay Percy, we'll try." His face lit up. "Woo Hoo!" He picked me up and twirled me around a few times. When he put me back down I noticed he was almost bouncing up and down with excitement, thank you ADHD, "Let's go find Grover," he said barely waiting for a response.

Percy POV  
We had a harder time finding Grover than Thalia or Nico. He was in a garden  
that hadn't been too disturbed by Kronos's scythe with Juniper who was  
shooting dirty looks to the Tree Nymphs that were flirting with the newest  
'Lord of The Wild'. "G-Man! We need your help." He sat up and looked at us.  
"Well we have saved Olympus, recovered the most powerful weapon ever, found  
the Golden Fleece, defeated Atlas, and saved the camp. What else is there to  
do?" he asked genuinely confused. "We'll there's always trying to convince the gods to turn Annabeth  
immortal too." Thalia said. Grover's jaw dropped  
"Why?" I just grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her closer.  
Juniper squealed congratulated us. Grover jaw fell a little farther.  
"What, when!" "A few minutes ago."  
"Well it's about time!" we all laughed.  
Nico, who had remained quiet since I dragged him away from his  
Daughter of Aphrodite, spoke up.  
"So why do you need all of us to come and be there when Zeus zaps your butt off.  
"Well I figured that if we have Thalia then Zeus will be less likely to zap,  
same with Nico and Hades. Grover is for moral support."

"Oh I feel so loved," said Thalia with an exaggerated eyes roll.  
I pretended not to hear her. "So shall we set off to the palace?" I asked. "For Percabeth!" yelled Grover running ahead of us.  
Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I exchanged looks of confusion then followed yelling,  
"For Percabeth!"

When we got to the palace doorway, we all fell down in hysterics. "Grover, where did the name 'Percabeth" come from, said Nico.  
"I heard someone say it and it sounded good in the moment," he replied.  
After we all calmed down we walked through the door, off to find Zeus and ask him to make Annabeth a goddess. We agreed it would be safer if Thalia approached him first, so when we found him she walked up to him.  
" Father," she asked then waited to be addressed back.  
" Hello Thalia." Of course he smiled at Thalia, she was his daughter.  
" Father, Percy would like a word with you." His face fell a bit. "Percy," he said addressing me..  
I took a deep breath, I can do this. "Lord Zeus, I wish to ask you a favor." "A Favor," He cocked an eyebrow at me. "I have just made you a god and  
yet you still want more, but I will listen." I was straight to the point, "Lord Zeus, will you please make Annabeth a goddess?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. His blue eyes literally shone with electricity. "Make this girl a goddess? You save Olympus one time and you think you can get whatever you want just by  
asking. What has this girl done to deserve immortality!?"

"Father, Thalia cut in.  
"Stay out of this Thalia, this is between me and the 'Hero of Olympus.'  
"Lord Zeus, please just think about it."  
"I don't have to think about it, I know how I'm going to handle this." He held out his hand, which crackled with electricity. Annabeth gripped my hand tighter, I closed my eyes and got ready to become a pile of ashes, when someone said  
"Now, now Daddy, this is no way to treat my new favorite couple."  
I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful young woman. She had navy blue eyes and long, wavy blonde hair. "Lady Aphrodite," I said with a bow. I wanted to hug her for saving my life.  
"Percy," she nodded at me. "Now Daddy I think we should consider making  
Annabeth a goddess, I'm not ready to let go of Percabeth and if Percy  
becomes a god, they'll end."  
" That's where I heard it from," I heard Grover mutter.  
Zeus let out a resigned sigh, "How about we let the council vote on it."

"Thank you for helping us Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth bowed to her.  
"Oh Annabeth," she grinned wickedly, "I'm just getting started with the  
'help'." Then she walked away towards her throne. I looked at Annabeth,  
"What did she mean by that?"  
" I have no idea, but it gives me a bad feeling." We all stood there in  
silence for a few minutes when we heard a loud booming voice yell  
"Olympians! Take your seats."  
" Here we go," said Annabeth timidly, I couldn't blame her. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Tell me what you thought. Review! Flames are accepted, along with sugestions and comments. :)


	5. Authors Note!

Hey Guys!

So sorry about the false upload of Ch. 5, didn't mean to get your hopes up. It's only 99% finished; I'm waiting for some feedback from my beta reader. I meant to upload this:

* * *

Ello,

I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have three soccer games a week. I'm also waiting for my beta reader to get back to me. All that mixed with mild writers block equals long waits for you guys! Sorry about that, just another day or two I promise!

With Love,

GoWW

P.S: Remeber to review! Comments, suggestions and criticisms accpted.


	6. Chapter 5

I'M SO SO SO SORRY TO ALL WHO HAVE THIS STORY ON ALERTS/SUBSCRIBED/FAVORITES! I promise I won't upload a chapter so many times! Here is the completely finished chapter. ENJOY!!!

* * *

We walked towards the center of the throne room, to the area right in front of Zeus's throne. All the party guests had lined up against the walls, wanting to see what this council would be about.

Once every god and goddess was sitting in their respective thrones, Zeus began. "The reason I have abruptly ended our celebration is because some little hero," he glared menacingly at me, "thinks he can get whatever he wants because he saved our seats of power."

My father looked at me curiously. "Percy, what do you want from us now?"

"Father, very recently I have come to terms with something, I don't want to live without Annabeth. When Lord Zeus offered me immortality I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't consider having to leave behind my friends, my mother, or Annabeth."

"Can't we just turn him back into a mortal and be done with it," asked Demeter, clearly bored with this whole debate.

"It is not possible," growled Zeus, "The boy has done nothing to provoke us taking his immortality back."

"Can we consider the possibility of making Annabeth into a goddess?" asked Aphrodite.  
"What has she done to deserve immortality? Why should we give her the greatest gift a demigod or mortal could ever receive?" asked Zeus.

"My daughter has accomplished so much," Athena, said incredulously, "She has helped Percy recover you master blot, helped retrieve the Golden Fleece, held the weight of the sky, fought valiantly for our seats of power and Camp Half-Blood!"

"She has only helped do many of those things, she hasn't done them herself."

"Lord Zeus if you please," I yelled over all the gods bickering, "Annabeth did more to save Olympus that I did! She was the one who shocked Luke back to consciousness, all I did was hand him a knife!"

He made an odd face while considering this. "How bout a vote to determine this young lady's fate? All in favor of making this young woman a goddess raise your hand."

My father, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes raised their hands. "It seems," Zeus said, a smile playing on his lips, "That we are at a draw; this young lady must remain mortal."

"Wait," screeched Aphrodite, "How can we break up two whose love is so pure? This young woman has done so much for us, we must reward her!"

"We have daughter, we are letting her redesign Olympus." Said Zeus.

"Then how about a compromise," she said. She looked over at us with the same look on her face as when she told us that she's "just getting started with the 'help'."

"What kind of compromise," asked Zeus curiously.

"Oh I agree, Daddy, how about three?"  
My hand was going to fall off Annabeth was gripping it so hard.

"A vote father?" said Athena slowly.

Zeus nodded and spoke "Who believes this young lady, if she completes three quests, shall be made a goddess?" Hera, Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Zeus and, Athena raised their hands.  
Zeus spoke in a very commanding voice.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, step forward." Annabeth walked forward and knelt at Zeus's throne. "You may rise," she stood up slowly.

"It is settled, if you wish to pursue immortality then you must complete three quests, do you accept?" I know Annabeth, she is many things but she is not a coward, and if she turned down their offer now she would be considered a coward.

"Lord Zeus, I accept your quests."

He smiled, "Excellent."

Annabeth spoke up, "May I take my friends on these quests for help?"

He considered this for a moment then spoke to the other eleven gods, "any objections?"

Aphrodite (of course) spoke up, "As long as they don't complete the quest for her then it should be fine.

Zeus nodded and said, "You may take your friends but, like my daughter said, you must complete the quests, not them.

Annabeth bowed, "Thank you."

I wanted to punch Aphrodite who looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

"What shall my daughters quests be father," said Athena curiously.

"We shall give her the next one when she completes one, but what shall the first be?" he answered.

"How about she finds a Phoenix feather? Those are rare, really hard to find and magical," said Aphrodite, obviously trying to be "helpful". "Really, a phoenix feather sister? Even I, who has traveled the wild and hunted almost every magical creature in existence hasn't seen a Phoenix in a long time, they are probably extinct," said Artemis, smiling down at us. At least one goddess was on our side.

"Nope there still out there," said Hephaestus lazily.

"And how would you know?" Artemis snapped back.

"God of fire, fire bird? Hello!"

"That is a good idea," Zeus mused, playing with his beard, "Annabeth, your first quest is to find a feather from a Phoenix. Now off with you all." He waved his hands in our direction and next thing we knew we all were down in front of the Empire State Building. Annabeth walked over to, then sat down on the curb and put her head in her hands.

"Oh Gods," she moaned.

Annabeth POV

"Oh Gods," I moaned. What had I gotten myself into? A phoenix feather, how was I supposed to find a Phoenix feather? Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. Percy walked over and put his arm around me.

"C'mon, we can do this!" he said trying to cheer me up. I leaned into his arm,

"How? Even Artemis hasn't seen a Phoenix in a long time, how are we supposed to find one?"

Thalia sat down on my other side, "Lady Artemis hasn't been looking for a Phoenix. We have a Lord of The Wild, a hunter, the Prince of the dead, a blowfish,"

"Hey," Percy protested, she ignored him and continued. "And one hell of a wise girl, we'll be back at Olympus handing over the feather before dinner." I smiled; her words had put some confidence in me.

"Yeah, we will, but where can we start to look?"

"Phoenix, Arizona," said Grover jokingly. I looked up at him, "That's actually not a bad idea. Phoenix's are the birds of fire and sun; they would like hot places!"

"Not that I'm trying to put down the idea but don't you guys realize how big Phoenix is? Because it's pretty big," said Nico.

"Hey it's worth a try," said Percy. "One more question," Nico said, "but how are we supposed to get all the way across the country?"

"We fly," said Percy with a mischievous look. Thalia gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-boy look. He whistled and a few seconds later three specks flew in from the distance; Blackjack, Porkpie, and Guido swept down.

"_Hey boss_," Blackjack said.

"Hey Blackjack, can you guys take us to Phoenix, Arizona?"

"_Sure boss! Hop on_!" Percy helped me onto Blackjack, and then went to go help Thalia onto Porkpie. Grover was already shimmying up onto Guido's back. I looked over at Nico; he was just standing there.

"Hey Nico aren't you going to ride with us?"

He shook his head, "Remember a while ago when I told you Pegasus and I don't have a good relationship? Well things haven't changed much." I frowned,

"How are you going to get to Arizona, walk?"

"Shadow travel, I'll meet you guys there."

"Where are we going to meet you?"

"Chase Field," Thalia said from her Pegasus. "It is in town and it's easy to find, we can decide where to go from there. We both nodded at her. Percy climbed up on Blackjack behind me. "See you in a few Nico," he said then we took off.

We were up at cruising height when Percy wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks; this was something I still had to get used to.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, if I wasn't such a Seaweed Brian I actually would have thought before agreeing to immortality," he said. "Like Thalia said 'Our lives are boring right now' so we might as well fill them with another quest," I joked.

"Or three," he whined.

"Oh Seaweed Brian man up, how many quests have you been on?"

He thought for a second, unwrapped his arms from my waist so he could count. "Um one…two wait! Three official ones and two unofficial."  
"Exactly, so what are you complaining about? Especially with you, me, Nico, Thalia and Grover we're going to be pretty unstoppable."

"You're right," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"Of course I am," I said. At that, he squeezed my sides, tickling me, which make me jump and squirm. A whine came from Blackjack and Percy yelled,

"Sorry!"

I laughed at him and he smiled back. I leaned back into Percy and we stayed like that, just talking for forty-five minutes when we suddenly felt a dip. We dove below the clouds and saw the outline of a big city coming into view quickly.

"Ladies and Satyr I'd like to welcome you to Phoenix, Arizona. First step on the road to Annabeth becoming a goddess," said Percy attempting to sound like a pilot.

Thalia and Grover laughed at his lame joke as we dipped lower and lower until the Pegasus hit the ground. We all hopped off our respective Pegasus and thanked them. I looked at Thalia, who looked a tad bit green, and smiled. No turning back now I thought, we were here.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Review!! Comments, sugesstions and criticsm accepted!


End file.
